


Waste Not, Want Not

by dragontamerdrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Implied Character Death, M/M, Suits, Vampire Harry Potter, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontamerdrarry/pseuds/dragontamerdrarry
Summary: Harry may have gone a bit too far.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 138
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Waste Not, Want Not

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do something fluffy for Halloween oops?  
> For a gorgeously dark but tender fic based on this (without a scary MCD tag), check out far beyond the final station by the masterful [M0stlyVoid](%E2%80%9C) and then join me in flailing over it ❤️


End file.
